MagicSexShop
by Plasticboy
Summary: Si un Sex shop es interesante en el MuggleWorld, que tan interesante seria en el magicWord, y que tan interesante si Draco malfoy usa unos accesorios para atraer a Ron hacia el para que lo lleve hasta Harry Potter y ahi poder estar con Ron y Harry al mism


Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, esta un poquito sarpada pero esta buena y es graciosa y bastante relajadita, asi que si sos de fragil sensivilidad a lo que puede pasar en una habitacion con solamente las partes fisicas de unos chicos por favor anda a leer otra historia de por ahi en la vuelta.,.,.,bueno, eso es todo, .,.,ha , y que los personajes no son mios son de Rowling y todo ese rollo.,.,.

Aviso de nuevo.,.,.,esta re relajado., si pensas que te va a afectar andate okis?

**_Solo Por Divercion.,.,_**

Era ya de maniana y 5 chicos bajaban las escaleras de la torre de Grifindor para dirigirse a desayunar, para recuperar energias de la movida noche que habian tenido...llegaron al Gran comedor, y notaron que estaban casi solos ahi, con exepcion de unos pocos estudiantes contados con una mano que se habian quedado a pasar la semana de vacaciones de primavera en la escuela., Semaus,Neville,Ron, Harry Potter y Draco malfoy estaban sentados en un grupito en la punta de la mesa de Slithering, ya que nunca se habian sentado ahi y queria ver que se sentia, ya que estaban con el chico que mas repeto tenia en ella, al ser de 6to grado y Perfecto, y tambien por que no habia ningun Slithering en ella.

Todos se veian aleges y se sonrreian mientras comian y hablaban, - Que vamos a hacer hoy- pregunto Ron mientras llenaba de mermelada una tostada.,

-Ir a Hogsmade- contesta Draco mientras cortaba una salchicha en su plato-

-A hacer que?-pregunta Neville mientras se servia jugo- a caminar por ahi sin sentido, prefiero quedarme en Hogwarts intentando de encontrar la forma de inflitrarme en el almacen de herbologia para ver si logro obtener algo interesante.,.,

-Yo tambien me quedaria Lombotton, pero si no vamos no tendre las raices que tanto te gusta usar para que te inmobilizen para que pueda..

-Si tienens razon,draco,-hablo Semaus antes de que Draco terminara su frase- nos tienes que enseniar donde es esa tienda famosa.,despues de todo , por ese lugar fue que empezo todo verda?-pregunto el chico guiniando un ojo azul.,

-Entonces iremos en cuanto terminemos esto, me conosco un lugar util por el cual llegar rapidamente a Hogsmade- comento Harry.,

-Que tan rapido?-pregunto Ron?.

-mmm, depende,pero como unos 35 minutos,.,

-Y si, tenia que ser Harry Potter,.-Dijo Draco escupiendo el nombre de harry y volviendolo a mirar como lo miraba en la rutina diaria.,.,

-Y este tunel dices que te lleva hasta Hogsmade?-pregunto Draco?

-A Honeydukes exactamente-contesto harry.,.,

Los 5 avansaron por el tunel con un Lumus en cada varita.,.,aunque de vez en cuando Draco y Ron apagaban sus Lumus y se quedaban un poco en la oscuridad explorandose sus bocas y sus partes y luego proseguian a alcanzar a lo otros 3.,.,y asi hasta que llegaron a la bodega.,

Analizaron con cuidado de que nadie los viese, y salieron del tunel, despues rapidamente se escabulleron dentro de el local y salieron de la tienda., Draco los guio 4 blokes bajo la calle de de las 3 Escobas, y luego 7 blokes hacia la derecha, en el cual harry recordo una cabina telefonica en la cual quiza era la que uso con el Sr. Weasley el anio pasado.,.,

-Aqui es- dijo draco

-Aqui?- pregunto harry

-Si, aqui...respondio el rubio denuevo.

Los 5 estaban parados en lo que parecia un teatro muy antiguo en el que ya nadie asistia,y estaban parados enfrente de la ventanilla donde se vendian los tikets para las funciones., pero de ningun modo parecia que nunca nadie les iva a responder., aunque derepente una voz se escucho como que si alguien estuviese detras de la ventanilla.,

-Tikets para el teatro? que funcion caballeros?-pregunto la vos amable.

- Muidos., para 5 porfavor, -Respondio draco friamente y con educadez, solamente como el lo podia hacer., y enseguida salieron 5 tikets por el bajo de la ventanilla y una de las negras puertas de el teatro se abrio, y los 5 chicos entraron en el.,.,

Parecia un lugar fino, y como no? dirigijos por un Malfoy a otro estilo de lugar no era de esperar., era un corredor largo , con las paredes el techo de un color bordo, con infinitos retoques de lineas doradas y pequenias lamparas seguidas con cubridores verdes, al igual que la alfombra.,las puertas negras y brillosas estaban distanciadas una de otra, y en cada una habia un letreero, que parecia ser nombres de tiendas o funciones o de algo.,.,hasta que despues de caminar un poco llegaron a una que decia "Muidos...y mucho mas".,.,Los 5 depositaron los tikets en un pequenio correo en la pared y la puerta se habrio sola, dando a luz en lugar de el que Malfoy habia estado hablando.,.,

Los ojos de los 5 se iluminaron., el lugar ahi adentro era completamente diferente al de el pasillo, era un lugar amplio con varias repizas y muebles con cantidad de productos, el cual tenian una breve descripcion, habian , pociones, echizos, encantamientos de todo tipo, artefactos amuletos., y todo relacionado con sexo.,.,era el Sex Shop mas imprecionante que habian visto, el piso era de losas negras y brillantes, las paredes azules y el techo era un espejo de toda la tienda.,

Vamos a ver que hay aca- dijo Ron - y semaus, Ron y Neville se fueron por el medio de la tienda a explorar cada accesorio.,

-Bueno, Potter, este es el lugar del cual les hable.,- le dijo Draco

-Buen Sitio, Malfoy- Dijo el Joven Potter.,mientras se acercaba al Rubio y sujetaba las nalgas por dentras

-Despues de todo me queda admitir deq ue todo fue por ti, cada pensamiento extitante siempre me lo encendias tu, el gran Harry Potter, con su culo respingon y su miembro jugoso hasta el demonio.,le decia draco mientras lo miraba picaramente.

-Bueno, Drakito, veamos que hay aqui,-dijo harry mientras se desprendia de los brazos y los labios de el rubio y se iba a urgar por la tienda.,.

Draco empezo a mirar la tienda tambien y a seleccionar cosas para comprarlas y usarlas en la noche luego con sus nuevos amigos Grifindors.,

Flashback

Draco en realidad lo unico que queria y no lo podia tener, era a Harry Potter., desnudar ese cuerpo, sacarle ese traje de quiditch ridiculo y hacerlo sullo en una cama, orilo gritar su nombre a lo maximo que su garganta le permita...era lo que mas queria Draco y no lo podia tener,.,.,la razon que fuesen enemigos ya no era tan importante, por que en este anio estaba mas preocupado en las cosas de los Mortifagos que en pelear con Harry., al igual que el Morocho con sus asusntos de ser Auror., pero la razon principal era por que era un chico tambien, y por nada de el mundo iva a pensar, que la estrella de el quidictch e el mundo makico sea bisexual.

Pero todo cambio una tarde, en la que Draco Mafloy caminaba por el bosque prohibido y se encontro a cierta pareja, Semaus y Neville, follando al desnudo en pleno bosque, y a Ron Weasley tomandsle fotos magicas.,. El rubio se acerco sin ser notado, cada vez mas y mas hasta estar tan solo a unos metros, detras de un arbol., conteniendo la escena de como dos chicos que ni conosia estaban haciendo un pefecto 69, y ronal weasley sacando fotos de cada posicion minetras con los pantalones bajos se masturbaba al ver a los dos chicos., Draco los habia visto con harry., el chico bajo rubio, cono ojos azules penetrantes y con la espalda pecosa que no estaba nada mal a gusto de draco., y tambien habia visto al otro chico, que succionaba sin parar el erecto pene de su amigo, muy cerca de la hermana de la comadreja pelisrroja., que quitandole la cara de asustadiso, el cuerpo alto, el mimbro erecto y esas piernas aviertas tambien exitaban a draco.,

-Este sera el mejor regalo para Harry que jamas halla recibido- Dijo ron mientras segui con su masajeo en su miembro y capturaba el proximo movimiento que los dos chicos ivan a efetuar.,

El rubio se habia percatado de la mencion de Harry Potter, el ninio de oro, acaso el tenia algo que ver con la aventurilla de estos 3, quiza harry potter era bisexual y Draco no lo sabia.

Pero justo cuando Semaus habia empezado a penetrar a neville, que en medio sexo se estaba atando el castanio pelo ( por que lo tenia por los hombros y semi enrrulados)., los ojos azules encontraron los grises.,.,

-Que estas haciendo aqui!- grito Semaus mientras sacaba su tenso miembro de adentro de su amigo.,

Los 3 miran a Malfoy estupefactos, que habia salido de detras de el arbol., sin poder no admitirlo, exitado y con su respiracion alterada.

- Y yo que me voy a imaginar que ustedes 3 ivan a estar desnudos en pleno bosque prohibido haciendo una revista porno para harry Potter.,

Los 4 se miraron por unos momentos.

-Si llegas a decir de esto a alguien date por muerto Malfoy- dijo Ron mostrandole su punio cerrado.,

-no hay de que preocuparse, Weasley- respondido Draco., y despues de quedarse unos minutos mas mirandose sin hablar, se dieron cuenta de que Semaus y Neville estaban desnudo, y Ron seguia con los pantalones bajos., entonces comenzaron a cubrir sus partes.,

-No hay nesecidad,-dijo malfoy- por mi esta bien.,quiza puedan.,.,o podamos, tener un poco de divercion con esto- y saco de el bolsillo unas tiras de plantas, bastantes curiosas, como si fuesen hiedra sin espinas, de colores azules y verdes, que en cuanto la abrio en su palma le aplico un echizo que hizo que las ligas comenzaran a desarrollarse, y a esparcirce por el cuerpo de draco, hasta que lodejo inmovil contra un arbol que estab detras de el, y ante los 3 Gridindors, quedo draco malfoy a la Merced, atado por voluntad propia por unas raices extranias, y sin ropa, por que se echo un encantamiento asi mismo, dejando ver su deseble cuerpo y un miembro palpitante que esperaba ser succionado en cualquier momento.,.,y varita en mano, claro.,.,despues de todo era Malfoy.,

Ron miro a sus dos amigos, en busca de una respuesta, y en sus ojos claramente decia que si no se lanzaba el uno de ellos iva a ir en su lugar., entonces ron se lanzo a comer los labios de el rubio y liego bajar por su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a el miembro que estaba esperando ser succionado por los labios de Ron al mism otiempo que lo acariciaba con la lengua, haciendo al el rubio gemir de placer...

Neville tomaba fotos de las esceas de Malfoy atado al arbol, que Ron le succionaba el miembro sin parar, y hacia que el rubio girara la cabeza en ambas direcciones dejando que su cabello tomo la direccion que quiera., y semaus penetrando a ron al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba y le desprendia la camiza.,.,

Cuando el rubio llego al orgasmo y se vino en la boca de el pelisrrojo, las ataduras desaparecieron, y Draco callo encima de Ron y Semaus., luego se separaron y se vistieron.,.,

-Bueno, fue una tarde interesante con unos Grifindors.,- Comento Draco cuando ya estaban todos listos.,.,

-Se podra repetir si quieres, -respondio Ron.,

-No tendria ningun problema...y si les parece, podriamos agregar a su gran amigo HarryPotter- dijo Draco que les brillaban los ojos al solo pensar de que podia tener a su codiciado harry potter solo para el.,

-Claro, siemre y cuando traigas mas de esas hiedras extranias- le respondio Neville.

-Bueno entonces.,asi lo hare..,.,y de paso.,.,cuales son sus nombres?- pregunto draco

-Semaus Fininan.,- dijo el mismo mientras se acercaba al rubio y le daba la mano.

-Neville Lombotton.- Dijo neville mientras se acercaba y le rosaba con la mano el miembro de draco.

-Lombotton., hoo si., el responsable de que Grifindor ganara la copa de el anio en primero, y el que estuvo en la escena de accion de los misterios el anio pasado junto a harry potter y su manada de amigos.,.,-agrego draco friamente mientras le agarraba el miembro con fuerza en respuesta.,

-Bueno, Malfoy, esta noche en la cena te haremos saves si puedes encontrate con nosotros en la torre de Grifindor.,-dijo Ron.,

-y como hago para entrar- pregunto malfoy sarcasticamente

-Logicamente te voy a estar esperando afuera.,no pensaras que le voy a dar al contrasenia de la casa de Grifindor a una serpiente como tu verda?- contesto Ron con sarcastidad tambien.,

Y ese mismo dia en la cena, son le hico una mueca de "SI" a Draco, y por un Hechizo hizo que en su copa apareciera grabado el numero 11, y bebio ante los ojos de Draco, y el rubio se entero de la hora en la cual debia estar en ese pasillo de la entrada de Grifindor.,.,.,.,si en sus 6 anios de colegio no ha averiguado donde es la "secreta" entrada de Grifindor de seguro no es un Slithering.

A las 11 de la noche, exactamente, el cuadro de la gorda chillona se abre y el pelisrrojo sale de adentro., y encuentra a el hermoso rubio Slithering, caminando como un leon en el pasillo.,.,.,

-Ya me tenia loco- dijo draco apuntando con la vista a la gorda de el cuadro

-bueno,-dijo ron sin hacer mucho caso-.,.,mira, te voy a decir algo, Malfoy.,.,no se que tienes pero te partiria esa boca todos los dias de mi vida, sin importar de que eres una horrenda Serpiente y que eres tremendamente indeseable.,.

-Yo tambien-Respondio en seco el Rubio, sin saver bien por que, quiza estaba despertando sensaciones muy rapidas como Ron.,

Los dos se fundieron en un beso y comenzaron a jugar con sus cabellos, pero enseguida se separaron y se adentraron a la sala comun, ya que alguien los podia ver.

Cuando Draco entro en la habitacion de los chicos, aparte de notar lo diferente que era a la popia en Slithering, comenzo a buscar con la vista a la primera razon por la que habia venido.,Potter.,

Semaus y Neville estaban besandose en una de las camas, y en la otra estaba Harry, mirando el nuevo album que le habia regalado sus amigos.,.,exactamente en la parte que mostraba al rubio atado contra el arbol.,.,

Sus ojos se crusaron., y se acercaron fisicamente.,.,

-Buenas, Potter- Dijo malfoy sin exprecion alguna-

-Buenas, dijo Harry- igualmente.,

Se quedaron unos minutos sin decir nada., lo unico que se sentia eran las sacudidas de Neville y Semaus que ya estaban sin ropa y estaban follando de lo lindo.,.

-Bueno, y que es lo que trajiste,-Pregunto Harry.

Malfoy saco de su bolsillo una cajita negra, no se podria decir con propiedad de que materiale estaba echa., y dentro de ella habian varias pastillas de chocolate.

-Que son?- pregunto Ron.

-Gotas Variadas.,.,te comes una y esperas a ver una reaccion al azar en tu cuerpo.,.,quieres intentar? -pregunto el rubio?

-Claro, dijo Ron, agarrando uno de los chocolates, y pronunciando un echizo, en el cual los 3 quedaron sin ropas., y los 3 notaron que estaban con sus miembros enervados a lo maximo.,

Ron comio el chocolate y al pasar unos segundos comenso a elevarse de el suelo, y quedo flotando tan solo unas pulgadas, al parecer habia perdido su peso o algo lo hacia levitar un poco.,

Harry y Draco comieron otra cada uno, y harry sintio como su ano se dilataba impresionatemente al mismo tiempo que se calentaba, y Draco puso ver como sus manos se volvian un tanto resvaladisas y suaves, y al mismo tiempo sudaban y se volvian tibias.,

-Que efectos mas curiosos, dijo harry mientras se lanzaba contra Draco a besarlo y lo empujaba contra la cama, esperando con ansias incontrolables de que ese miembro de el slithering que habia visto toda la tarde en la fotografia lo penetrara.,

Draco se acosto en la cama boca arriva y harry se puso sobre el, el rubi comenzo a penetrar a Harry con facilidad., sientiendo un gran placer, y harry por su parte era como que se le arrascaran el grano que le picaba sin parar y le producia un placer imenzo.,.,y al mismo tiempo, rosaba su miembro contra el vientre de el rubio y se masturbaba, y Draco acariciaba su espalda con sus manos sumamente especiales para acariciar.,

Ron les paso la cajita a Semaus y a Neville que estaban entretenidos entre si., y cada uno de ellos comieron un chocoalte.,.Semaus pudo ver que ahora su boca se habia vuelto tremendamente calida y humedam y Neville pudo notar que si queria podia sacar su lengua, unas cuantas pulgadas mas de lo que queria,.,lo dos formaron el mismo 69 que en la tarde, Semaus succionaba profecionalmente el miembro de Neville, y neville lambia la entrada de Semaus, tratando de introducir su lengua, en el diminuto augero.,.,

Ron de un salto pudo llegar a donde estaban Harry y Draco., y con derecho dio vuelta a Harry y lo dejo de espalda al rubio, pero igual Draco seguia penetrando a Harry sin parar, y ahora masturbandole con sus manos su pene super erecto y mientras le acariciaba el pecho., Ron se exito al ver a harry acostado sobre draco malfoy, con sus dos piernas aviertas sobre las de malfoy, vormando una V, y en el centro sus dos miembros, el de malfoy que entrab y salia en Harry, y el de harry masturbado por las manos de Draco.,.,ron con su ljeresa se puso sobre la cabeza de harry y adentro du miembro en la boca de harry, que empezo imediatamente a succionar..

El ritmo sigui por un rato hasta que todos se vinieron y quedaron apilados en las camas.,.,.,al tener el orgasmo el efecto de el encantamiento de las gotas terminaron.

Fin del Flashback

-Bueno, terminaron los Grifindors de comprar?- pregunto Mafoy., pasado 40 minutos en el local.,

-Si, terminamos.,-Contesto Ron.,-

Bueno, entonces ahora solo queda volver a Hogwarts y poner en accion todo lo que aca llevo.,.,.,jojoojo, estos Grifindors no saven lo que les espera, jojojojojojojojojoj

Fin.,

NA: les gusto? un poco loco no?., bueno, dejenme el Review y diganme lo que piensan.,..,bueno, chau.,


End file.
